


angel on the roof

by matsuoking, triooftowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel!Au, M/M, junmyeon is an elementary school teacher, side chanbaek, side xiuhan, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoking/pseuds/matsuoking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/triooftowns/pseuds/triooftowns
Summary: ( multichap, oh sehun/kim junmyeon ;prompt: what if angels fall when they fall in love with the human they have the duty to guard? )“Be well, weird guy from the roof.”With that, Junmyeon started to leave. His return home was unexpectedly cold and lonely.





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **tw** : mentions of suicide
> 
>  **dislcaimer** : the celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. no offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. the original characters and plot are the property of the author. no copyright infringement is intended.

Junmyeon had finally finished; he clearly remembered the sun shining brightly outside of the window close to his desk, and there was no trace of that when he decided to take a quick look outside. Time surely flew by; he would not have believed grading elementary school papers would have taken so much time when he accepted the job. He could not really complain though, considering this was his lifelong dream… all things considered, he was content. He lived in a nice, comfortable apartment in a quiet neighbourhood, had a decent amount of friends, and his students seemed all to admire him. Yes, he was content.

 

He set down his graded papers. He hadn’t looked at the time recently, but it was pretty clear from that glance outside that it was way past dinner time (which he missed, again - his mom would not appreciate him skipping meals, but fortunately she was too far away from him to know). His stomach growled at the realisation of the skipped meal, like it was waiting for that same realisation to come. With the little strength he had left, cooking a complete meal was out of the question. He wasn’t a good cook to begin with, so the probability of fucking everything up and maybe setting the whole kitchen on fire was really high. After spending a few minutes pondering his options, he nodded to himself and settled for ice cream - it was one of his favorite meals ever anyway, so much he got sick once for eating to much. But that's another story.  
 In the silence of his apartment on the second floor, Junmyeon stood up, careful to not make anything fall nor to make any loud noise (he did care about the wellbeing of his neighbors, but more importantly he wanted to avoid being reprimanded by them as much as he could), grabbed his keys and headed off to the closest convenience store.

 

The night was colder than he had originally thought, and lonelier. The convenience store employee didn’t even look up whenever he walked in; she was reading a textbook with headphones in, and honestly Junmyeon couldn’t care less. He was glad she was getting her work done, though; she looked like a good kid - not that he was older than her anyways, it was just that he had this “grandpa attitude” since he was a kid, or so his friends used to tell him. He looked through the ice cream selections, settling on two popsicles; one for now, one for later (he liked to have a storage of, well, basically everything; you never know when you’ll need something). When he went back to the cashier, she was still on the same page she was on when he walked in, her eyelids revealing a tiredness she was at all costs trying to fake. Junmyeon smiled softly; he could sympathize, in a way - afterall, just a few minutes ago he himself was having problems keeping focus and deciphering one of his 9 year old’s calligraphy. Not really noticing Junmyeon’s small effort at showing compassion, she rung him up, and he left, a little sour if he had to be completely honest with himself.

 

Once outside, Junmyeon finally started to steadily feel refreshed. It was a nice break after grading, and the popsicle really hit the spot. It was bringing back memories of his childhood, how his granny used to get him popsicles just like that one, how he once spilled it all over himself and had his mom angry at him for a whole afternoon, with his granny just laughing. His grandma really loved laughing, in a way that Junmyeon could never forget, and she used to laugh for the weirdest things. Maybe he got his weird sense of humor from her after all.

 

He was lost in the fond memories he had and watched the stars as he walked, when he noticed something: _A pair of legs maybe? Why would there be legs so up in the air… wait._ He froze. He wasn’t really used to it, despite having become somewhat numb to the idea of suicide; but being used to the idea and having it appear in front of his own two eyes was different, wasn’t it? He felt… uneasy, he felt scared and wanted to scream for a person he didn’t even know. He couldn’t let them die; maybe it was selfish of him, maybe dying was that person’s only way of finally finding happiness and peace after having thoroughly considered all their options, just as Junmyeon had done with his dinner choices. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow it: and so, he didn’t.

 

He rushed towards the building, not even considering that maybe he was not going to be able to reach the person at all; luckily for him, the building was abandoned, so access was easy enough. Getting through it, up to the roof, was a bit harder. There was a lot of garbage around, to which he tripped more than he wanted to admit. He wasn’t the athletic type, after all. Finally, he arrived, panting. He definitely needed to work out more, he thought, as the smallest idea of the person having already jumped while he was avoiding broken bottles and the like was forming in his head. He flew the door open, with much more passion than he had intended.  

 

He was relieved to see that the person - the guy, apparently - was still there, legs moving at a steady pace, like they were following a rhythm. “Are you alright?” Junmyeon talked slowly, trying not to startle the other guy - to which he failed, because the boy turned around with a jump. It was obvious he wasn’t expecting visitors (even though the look in his eyes seemed too surprised, like he was seeing another human being for the first time in his life). “You know,” Junmyeon started again, after giving the guy an apologetic look and attempting a few step in his general direction, “you don’t have to do this. I know it might sound superficial to you, but there is always someone who cares, someone who’s willing to help you.” He kept moving forward, glad that the guy did not seem threatened by him - actually, was that an amused look on his face?

 

“Wait,” Junmyeon was now basically in front of the guy, so close he would see how sharp his jaw was. It was… kinda hot? Junmyeon made that thought disappear as fast as he could; he was an elementary school teacher, Jesus Christ, and he was there to assist a suicidal dude who was about to throw himself from a roof - if he really was there with that intention? Looking at him closely, he didn’t really seem to have any suicidal tendencies, and Junmyeon was starting to feel like he had misunderstood big time. “Are you here to kill yourself?”

 

The other guy stared at him for what seemed like a solid ten minutes. Junmyeon was now feeling very stupid, realisation of his misunderstanding hitting him very hard. The guy laughed. “No, not really.”

 

Junmyeon froze, thinking of something to say. The guy was staring at him curiously, and finally the embarrassment of being stared at won over the embarrassment of having completely misunderstood the situation, so he decided to sit down next to the guy. “You really had me scared. You shouldn’t sit in such a dangerous place.” He sounded a bit like when he reprimanded his children for drawing apples instead of paying attention in class. He didn’t want to sound like that, but he guess his “grandpa attitude” was showing again.

 

“You’re sitting in that same dangerous place now.” The guy was back to a more serious expression, and was showing Junmyeon a dangerously attractive smile. He found himself staring at him, feeling strangely at ease, like he had known this person for a long time.

 

“I guess we both are. Maybe someone is going to notice us and come run upwards like I did and a loop is going to start.” The guy laughed again. Junmyeon started to feel very weird, though in a positive way. It was confusing, but he didn’t want to leave.

 

“That’s highly unlikely.” The guy had a soothing voice, a bit higher when he had to pronounce specific words. “Humans usually don’t care for each other much. You seem like a strange exception…” he stopped, and Junmyeon caught himself staring again, “Are you weird?” Junmyeon was baffled. First of all, the guy had talked like he wasn’t even human. Secondly, he had called him weird? For showing basic human decency?

 

“I’m not weird! I’m a simple elementary school teacher who just didn’t want anyone to die while he was there doing nothing.” His voice was raising faster than he wanted it to. It was like he cared deeply for this stranger’s opinion.

 

The stranger hummed, content with the answer. “That’s a very noble intent, elementary school teacher. You still are weird, though.” The guy smiled, and Junmeyon realised he was never going to win an argument with this guy. It was okay, though; he didn’t feel the need to bring a counter-argument to the table. He was ok with being the “weird elementary school teacher”. It was too late for an argument anyway.

 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, but you’re still the one sitting on the edge of a roof.” With that, Junmyeon stood up. He felt extremely heavy, as if he was resisting some invisible force bounding him to that guy.

 

“It’s late, you should go home. Actually, I should go home, or I’ll never be able to wake up in time to get to class.” He smiled, warmly, and noticed a faint change in the other’s expression. Something moved in his chest, but he was not ready to acknowledge it. “Be well, weird guy from the roof.” With that, Junmyeon started to leave. His return home was unexpectedly cold and lonely.


	2. instant pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My name is Junmyeon,” He really said it without thinking, as he kept moving. Being closer to that guy, he felt like he really was being weird. The Junmyeon he was when he was with this strange person living on the roof was not the Junmyeon he knew, and that both scared and excited him. He didn’t know how to feel, and maybe that was really what made him come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eya everyone! thank u for having read the first chapter of this fic! its ya boy rin, co-author of this stuff talking. actually ellie is doing the hard work formatting this shit. but anyways ! hopefully you will enjoy this second chapter !!

“So basically you had sexual tension with a random guy who wanted to kill himself? That’s really hot, mate. It sounds like something Baekhyun would be into.”

Park Chanyeol was a curse and a blessing; he started to work as a part-time caretaker for the children in Junmyeon’s school a few months prior. He was so friendly and warm that Junmyeon, alongside many others, had found it impossible not to become his friends. But, sometimes he was too naive, and things like that came out. Junmyeon sighed.

“No, I didn't have sexual tension with anyone, Chanyeol.” He leaned on the wall of the material’s room they were into, looking a lot more tired for a guy his age. “He looked like he was about to jump, but apparently I was mistaken. He was just enjoying the nice breeze and view, I think.” Honestly, who even did something like that in the dead of the night? Whatever; he had already lost too much sleep over that weird roof guy. “More importantly, nothing was hot (except the guy’s jawline and his voice, but Junmyeon wasn’t going to tell that to Chanyeol, not yet), and I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t enjoy you going around revealing his kinks.”

“You are so wrong on that, but okay.” Chanyeol finally stood up, finished with whatever new game he was preparing for the kids. He was smiling so brightly, it was blinding and a bit too much to take in. “Still, I think you’re really interested in that guy. What was his name again?”

That’s when Junmyeon realised. There was indeed something that was missing in that whole scenario his mind had the perfect idea to put on repeat in his head: he never asked for a name. He just stared at Chanyeol, unable to get out of his own stupidity.  
“I... didn’t get his name.”

Chanyeol laughed, and Junmyeon realised he probably never felt more stupid in his whole life; or maybe he did, but never had someone as Chanyeol laughing so hard in his face to make him feel x100 times worst about it; “You went through all that and didn’t get his name? Are you kiddin’ me?”

“It never came up…?” Junmyeon frowned, “Come on, stop that now. It never came up, the sole fact that I found the guy interestingly hot wasn’t enough to go ask for a name.” and then regretted his last sentence. Chanyeol didn’t react much anyways, not considering a twinkle in eyes that said how much he knew (too much). Junmyeon shook his head, wanting the thought of the roof guy and his general attractiveness to leave.  
“It’s not that relevant anyways; I will probably never see him again.”

To that, Chanyeol nodded, and proceeded to leave the room, leaving Junmyeon with a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe he wanted to meet the roof guy again, to ask for his name, maybe even if he wanted to go grab a coffee sometimes. Or if he wanted to tell him whatever his eyes were looking for in that dead cold night.

***

For once, it seemed Lady Luck was on his side.

Junmyeon found himself wandering back to the convenience store that same night, like he was pulled, like a force that was there; it surely was, but he (nor anyone else who was human) couldn't be able to see or sense it. His saved-for-later ice cream had been eaten by someone else - he told himself, walking slowly but steadily towards the empty supermarket - and it was just logical for him to go back and buy another one. Because he loved ice cream, right? That was the only force at play there.

He went over his ice cream options once he was, once again, in front of the refrigerator. He didn’t want to go with the same ice cream again, but the taste reminded him of fond memories of the past, and some of the present. As soon as he took the package into his hands, the roof boy’s face flashed before his eyes. Junmyeon wasn’t that stupid as to not be sincere with himself: he wanted to see the guy again. Hopefully while he wasn’t staring at the universe from a roof’s edge?

He frowned, and finally noticed the weird look the supermarket’s lady was giving him. It was the same student from the night before, now much more awake - and apparently, pissed.  
“Oi, are you gonna pay for those or what?” Her voice was different from what he had imagined; with an apologetic look, Junmyeon payed and left the place, hoping the girl would not remember this episode the next time he had to buy something.

He was pondering the possibilities of the guy being on the same rooftop, when he noticed them again: dangling, long legs. They looked happier than the night before, and Junmyeon felt relieved. He started walking towards them, his heart starting to beat without notice. He tried to shut it down with no success.

Walking upwards was far easier that time; he knew where his enemies (the garbage on the floor) were, and knew how to evade and beat them. Junmyeon was not a fool.

When he finally opened the door, his pounding heart decided to stop, leaving him without breath - and it was definitely because of the stairs he just had to climb, nothing else. (The Chanyeol in his head laughed, and Junmyeon decided he would reprimand the real one the next day).

“Hi, weird elementary school teacher.” The boy from the roof smiled, and Junmyeon immediately felt the need to step closer. He was starting to feel cold, and the boy’s warmth was everything he had craved for in his life.

“My name is Junmyeon,” He really said it without thinking, as he kept moving. Being closer to that guy, he felt like he really was being weird. The Junmyeon he was when he was with this strange person living on the roof was not the Junmyeon he knew, and that both scared and excited him. He didn’t know how to feel, and maybe that was really what made him come back. “And, not to spoil your fun, but you are still going to fall off if you sit like that.”

He saw him laugh before he heard him. It was nice, to say the least, how his eyes closed just a little bit on the edges before his lips curled up to open up a laugh. “I’m still not going to die, Junmyeon.” He felt himself blush, and hoped the darkness of the night concealed it. “And, you are cute when you blush.” Apparently not.

Junmyeon moved to sit close to the guy, offering him one of the two ice creams he had bought from the market. From where he was now, he could see how the moonlight seemed to dance around the roof’s boy, making him look otherworldly, angelic. Junmyeon was sure he never saw someone look so incredibly beautiful. “You never told me your name, roof boy.”

“You never asked, elementary school teacher.” The boy smiled, and it reminded Junmyeon of how his little children would smile at him when they were being cocky; it was an interesting expression on the other’s face, considering how his eyes quickly lit and his lips curved just partly to show a crooked smile. “Why would you need my name? I’m always here on the roof; if you need me, you know where to find me.”

Junmyeon didn’t know how to exactly feel. Partially, he felt sad for not getting a name out of him; another side of him was slightly pissed, because he had been given a really annoying answer; and finally, he also felt himself starting to get concerned over the other’s health and wellbeing. At the end, the latter prevailed over the others: “What do you mean? You don’t have a place to live?”

The roof’s boy stared at him like he said the most obvious and stupid thing he’s ever heard; “I don’t need one.” He kept staring, as if he was reading Junmyeon. After what seemed like an infinite amount of minutes, the boy turned back to watching the night sky. Junmyeon followed his gaze, stopping on a couple of stars of which he didn’t know the name.

“How could you not need one?” Junmyeon frowned, scratching his head slightly. He knew the boy was used to throwing jokes here and there, so maybe that was it; maybe he was just making a fool out of Junmyeon. _“Ah, you really believed that? You surely are weird, elementary school teacher”_ , he would’ve said a couple of minutes after Junmyeon had proceeded to show the most dramatic concern he was capable of. Yes, he had to be joking. “Come on, I don’t believe you. I’m sure you’re one of those rich attractive kids who have too much free time and enjoy doing weird stuff on rooftops.”

The roof boy came back to staring at him, crooked smile back on place. Junmyeon realised he probably just said something he shouldn’t have. “You find me attractive? Even though I’m a - how did you call me? - a rich kid, something you seem to despise quite a lot? That’s sweet of you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon was about to snap at him, because seriously, _he didn’t mean it like that_ , but the way the roof boy smiled when he said his name, how soft his eyes had become, how the moonlight was making his face shine; everything was suddenly too much, and Junmyeon had never felt so dumb in his whole life.

“Do you at least eat sometimes?” He managed to say after a couple of silent minutes, where he only managed to look at a building far away from where he was sitting. “And no, the ice creams I’ve bought you don’t count.”

“Not really.” Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the answer, and he felt his grandpa spirit awaken; he still wasn’t sure he believed the boy, but even if it was a lie, he wasn’t one to let someone go hungry under his watch. He stood up, offering the boy a hand to help him up as well. He wasn’t sure where he was going with it, but it felt right; and he kinda longed for even the tiniest touch. The boy looked at him, eyes confused in a frown. “Are you going to force me to eat, grandma? I don’t need to, I don’t even feel hunger.”

“You talk like a madman, and I have no idea if you are faking all of this or if you genuinely are mad, but I won’t let you go before I’ve seen you eat a full meal.” And with that, Junmyeon offered his hand again, the desire for touch growing stronger any minute it was neglected.

Roof boy wasn’t convinced, but finally decided to give up, after a last quick glance at the stars above. “Fine,” he said, taking Junmyeon’s hand with a faint smile, “let’s give this a try.”

***

The street to the supermarket, which never felt short, for the first time didn’t last as much as Junmyeon wanted. That brief touch he shared with the roof boy made him feel so much at once: happiness, warmth, peaceful, at home, sadness, melancholy, loneliness. He was sure there was a Japanese word that could express how disheartened that touch made him feel, but he got a grade B at his final test many years ago and, to be completely honest with himself, there was no way he was going to remember it in that moment, with roof boy walking extremely closely to him.

They remained silent until they finally got into the supermarket. Junmyeon didn’t really know what to say, and roof boy seemed at peace in silence. It was a quality Junmyeon really admired, and missed, considering how loud Chanyeol, his other friends and his children were.

“So, what do you feel like eating?” Junmyeon finally spoke when they were into the supermarket. The girl from before gave him an annoyed look when he had walked in again, to which he was trying to pay no mind; the roof boy had started to wander around too much, anyway, making him worried he might do something that would get them in trouble, thus making his deal with the lady disappear from his mind.

“I told you, I don’t eat.” Roof boy replied unamused - it’s not like he was expecting anything from someone pretending to be some kind of alien who lives outside, but a little more gratitude would be appreciated.

“Okay, I’ll decide then.” Junmyeon had never been an exceptional cook: he knew how to do the bare minimum to make him survive alone, and some other more sophisticated dishes his mother had forced him to learn before he left; this considered, he literally had no idea what to cook. He wanted to impress the guy, but also to not make him sick or burn out his whole kitchen.

Too caught up in pondering his options, Junmyeon didn’t acknowledge roof boy’s movements much, which led to him losing sight of the weird one who could probably be dangerous for the many things in the place and eventually create for him a much graver problem with the shopkeeper lady later on. Obviously the meal was not that relevant anymore.

“Hey, don’t wander around alone too much…? What are you doing?” Junmyeon found the guy playing with a pack of chips in a weird manner (all things considered, it fit the whole “I am an alien” agenda that guy was trying to sell). He kept shaking it up, like he was expecting something to pop out of it. Junmyeon quickly took it away from him, afraid he might end up ruining the package.

Roof boy answered with what looked like a confused gaze. “This thing is weird.”

“Those are chips. How are they weird to you?” Junmyeon said, putting the package in his rightful place. He was used to explaining obvious things to very young children who didn’t know much about the world yet, and he was starting to feel that way with roof boy too; it was a weird feeling, considering— well, nevermind that.

“I don’t know. The package felt empty, but then when I shook it it made noise. It wasn’t empty?” Roof boy blinked, confused stare still there. Junmyeon smiled at how naive that conversation had been. “They don’t give you full packages, I think it’s a marketing thing. Don’t think much about i—”

Roof boy didn’t even gave him the time to answer, that he was already onto something else. He moved kinda quickly, or at least he was moving quicker than he had done when they were walking towards the supermarket. It was like a fire had lighted in him; apparently those objects that were daily to Junmyeon were something special and unique for him. Junmyeon didn’t get it entirely, but it made him happy to see him so excited.

“What about this? The package looks like the other one…!”

“That’s dog food.”

“You eat that too?” Roof boy looked dead serious, and Junmyeon snickered until he wasn’t able to hold the laughing in anymore. He received a weirded out look, but he didn’t care, nor did he care for the unamused and slightly annoyed looks they were getting from the other customers.  
  
They went on like that for a much longer time than Junmyeon had intended: roof boy seemed to be very curious and Junmyeon didn’t have it in him not to answer to that curiosity; after all, he was an elementary school teacher, and feeding curious kids was what he loved doing the most.

Finally, while wandering around the shelves and fridges, Junmyeon decided for something simple yet delicious, something that an elementary school teacher devoted to his work could not live without: instant pasta. His mother would have been oh so disappointed in him, and the Chanyeol in his head was shaking his head, complaining that instant-whatever wasn’t really a good first date option. Junmyeon shut him up again. He went to the cashier to check out, expecting roof boy to go off and explore more of the supermarket, but was glad when he just watched the food get scanned with a curious expression instead. The cashier didn’t seem happy about it, actually she looked rather annoyed; he had probably crossed the line that day. Maybe avoiding that supermarket for a while could’ve been a good choice, but in the meantime all he could offer was an apologetic smile. Thankfully he didn’t have to hold that smile for too long, a vibration from his pocket soon giving him an excuse out of that situation.

 

 **_Park Chanyeol_ ** _11:46PM_

junmyeonnie i found something interesting on facebook

 **_Park Chanyeol_ ** _11:47PM_

_Attachment: 1 video_

is this your rooftop boy? Lol

**Author's Note:**

> AH THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! my friend rin and i are working on this fic together, and it's honestly been a really fun experience so far!! TT  
> lmk what you guys think of this plotline so far, we're honestly both super excited about it but knowing what others think would help a lot too!!


End file.
